


Infected minds

by Danger4good



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger4good/pseuds/Danger4good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans and Shosanna think about each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected minds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters

“Wait for the cream.” Hans smiled at Emmanuelle. Imaging what would people say if she was on his arm. She’s the most elegant and beautiful woman Hans every met. Emmanuelle’s eyes glistened which made his heart skip a beat. Women threw themselves at Hans. Using or brushing the off. Nothing satisfied him. But this woman was so different.

 Every soldier would be jealous of Hans if he had her. Emmanuelle wearing a gorgeous dress to their parties. All jaws would drop once she walks into the place. The image of Emmanuelle looking up at him, while she was like this. He clears his throat. Only one who notice was Emmanuelle. Looking at him with heavy lids. “You okay Colonel?” Her voice sounded like heaven to him. Hans nodded.

  More and more thoughts come into his mind. The look on her face, when he asked for her hand in marriage. How beautiful she would be on that day. How soft her lips are. Hans imagined how perfect that day would be.

  There were unimaginably perverted ones. Emmanuelle uncovered chest against his. The marks she would leave on his neck. The kind that you could barely hide. Her moans and praise to him would bring him to the edge. How Emmanuelle would be glowing afterwards. Her head lulling side to side. Finally fall asleep in his arms. Hans shifted in his chair.

  Also imaging the children she would give life to. Two strong boys. Thinking about how they would have her eyes. Imagining Emmanuelle hold both in her arms while he held her.

 Never meeting a woman like this. A woman that does this to him. Hans was shocked with himself. Many women wanted him. But Emmanuelle stands on her own. The women that wanted him, wanted his power and money. This woman was so different. Hans was smitten by her. He couldn’t say it out loud. So all he could do is eat the strudel, and think about Emmanuelle.

  Shosanna was afraid. Does Hans know. She senses him looking at her a lot. To be honest with herself. She didn’t mind it. This man murdered her whole family. But something about him made her want to forget about all that. Hans charm excited her. Mentally kicking herself demanding her to stop. It’s too late though. Shosanna was infatuated with this man.

 Repressing the feeling and thoughts Shosanna would wait until night. To just blame her asleep mind for these dreams. Hans proceeded with his thoughts. Making them into goals. Maybe by the end they would be together. Both of them thought


End file.
